Sonic: El futuro nos aguarda
by Phamton the Cat
Summary: La historia se trata de un joven erizo de 15 años, más rápido que la luz que, con la ayuda de varios personajes ya famosos, tratará de cambiar terrible futuro gobernado por Eggman de donde probiene
1. Precentación para el público :)

Sonic:

El futuro nos aguarda

Bueno, bueno por donde comienzo? Hmmmm…. HA SI primero que nada me presento, soy Phantom the Cat como nombre de usuario lo tuve que escribir como Panthom the Cat porque ya existe un Phantom The Cat así que tuve que escribirlo con errores ortográficos, bueno separando del tema, vivo en mi casa, en algún país, en alguna ciudad del Planeta jajajajaja, bueno basta de chistes malos, este es mi primera historia FanFic no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener, va a depender de cuanto dure mi imaginación, mi muy basta imaginación, bueno lo primero que deben saber es que los capítulos son algo largos, pero van a valer la pena leerlos, para los que les aburre leer mucho no se las recomiendo pero les digo que se tomen la molestia de leer el primer capítulo para que sepan de que va la historia, no habrá lenguaje obsceno, ni escenas hentai (para que no queden traumados como yo cuando leo las escenas hentai de algunas historias), máximo abran besos en la boca, coqueteos (pero no muchos), el planeta en que se desarrolla la historia va a ser en la Tierra (porque a mí no me gusta el nombre de Mobius) van a estar basada solo en los videojuegos de Sonic ( así que no aparecerán personajes del los comics), habrán aprisiones especiales de algunos personajes descontinuados de la saga (Tails Doll) y por ultimo habrán 2 personajes creados por mí que pronto serán revelados a lo largo de la historia y si quieren que sus personajes aparezcan en la historia deben poner en los comentarios los siguientes requisitos:

Nombre completo del personaje

Raza del personaje

Biografía del personaje (Resumida)

Una imagen del personaje

Cosas que le gustan y cosas que odia

Su carácter

Poderes y/o habilidades especiales

Armas (si quieren claro)

Bueno eso es todo espero que les guste la historia, por favor comenten, solo podre poner un máximo de 10 fan characters por historia.

NOTA: Tienen que poner que papel quieren que su fan character tenga en la historia (No, no pueden ser novias o novios de los personajes principales, tampoco pueden ser sus padres o sus hermanos de eso ya me encargue), los fan character no aparecerán hasta después del cap.5

GRASIAS POR LEER n_n !


	2. Un viajero inesperado

Cap.1: Un viajero inesperado

(Narra Sonic):

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, yo me dirigía a casa de mi hermano Tails a desayunar como todos los días, cuando llegué tocé la puerta como tenía acostumbrado, Tails abrió la puerta y lo saludé, entramos y yo fui directo a la cocina y Tails dijo:

Tails: Ya te traigo el desayuno

Sonic: Está bien compañero, pero no tardes, tengo mucha hambre (dije tomándome la barriga)

Cuándo Tails se fue de la cocina, a causa de una llamada, vi por la ventana que las nubes empezaban a ponerse grises, pero yo le preste más atención al plato de tostadas que traía Tails en las manos

Tails: Bueno Sonic, aquí está tu desayuno (le da el desayuno a Sonic), buen apetito

Sonic: Gracias hermanito ^^

Tails se sentó en la mesa y comenzamos a comer, y de repente se oyó un estruendo que sacudió la casa de Tails como una gelatina

Tails: Qué fue eso?!

Sonic: No lo sé, pero se oye como una de las máquinas de Eggman

Salimos y pude notar que no era Eggman, sino que eran relámpagos de color morado

Sonic: Wow, Tails desde cuando los relámpagos son morados?

De pronto nos conseguimos con Knuckles

Knuckles: Me pueden explicar qué está pasando?!

Tails: No lo sabemos!

De pronto pude notar que la casa de Amy, que se veía a la distancia, se incendiaba

Sonic: Ho no, Amy!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, Tails y Knuckles corrían tras mío, Shadow y Silver se nos unieron

Silver: Qué está pasando? Parece que el mundo fuese a estallar como un globo!

Shadow: No seas ridículo Silver, esto parece… pero no puede ser!

Corrimos cada vez más rápido, cuando de pronto una estela de luz morada pasa al lado de nosotros haciendo que perdiéramos el equilibrio.

Knuckles: Pero qué diantres fue eso?!

Sonic: No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré

Corrí tras la estela de color morado, que se dirigía a casa de Amy, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero era inútil, por primera vez en la vida que veía algo más rápido que yo. Corrimos, ese resplandor y yo, hasta que sin darme cuenta llegamos a la casa de Amy

Amy: (gritando con todas sus fuerzas) Ayuda, ayuda el fuego casi me alcanza!

Rompí la puerta principal y subí las escaleras hasta el baño del segundo piso, donde se escuchaban los gritos de Amy

Sonic: Amy soy yo, Sonic, no te preocupes te sacaré de aquí!

Amy: Sonic?! (Dijo con una voz de esperanza)

Rompí la puerta del baño que estaba casi consumida por las llamas, pero había nadie, noté que la ventana del baño estaba rota, me asomé por ella y vi que Amy estaba debajo de un árbol que estaba a una distancia segura de la casa, pero había alguien más, un erizo que se parecía mucho a mi, era de un color morado oscuro, con ojos del mismo color y tres mechones de pelo que salían de su cabeza

De repente se oyeron unas explosiones que venían del piso inferior, salte por la ventana rota y corrí hacía Amy, quien me abrazo, los miramos como se derrumbaba la casa

Amy: (Dijo en shock) Mi casa, mis cosas…

Sonic: Eso no importa ya Amy, lo único que importa es que estás sana y salva

Después de eso Amy me abrazo más fuerte y comenzó a llorar, los demás llegaron y estaban perplejos (Excepto Shadow)

Sonic: Amy… si quieres te ayudaremos a reconstruir tu casa y a revisar los escombros para ver si todavía hay algo que puedas usar

Amy: (Con lagrimas en los ojos) Hablas en serio?

Sonic: Por supuesto

Todos empezamos a revisar los escombros, vi que Amy encontró una foto

Sonic: Qué es eso?

Amy me mostró la foto y era de nosotros dos comiendo helados, yo tenía la misma foto en mi habitación

Amy: Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida

Sonic: Si… El mío también, te acuerdas cuando Knuckles se resbalo y lleno a Rouge toda de helado?

Los dos reímos y Knuckles que nos oyó dijo:

Knuckles: Oigan ustedes dos dejen de reír y sigan revisando!

Seguimos revisando y le pregunté a Amy quien era el sujeto que la salvo, de repente oigo una voz desconocida

? : Quieren que los ayude?

En ese momento llega el mismo erizo que Sonic logró visualizar a través de la ventana, lo que Sonic no pudo notar en ese momento era que el erizo no parecía demostrar ninguna emoción o sentimiento y sus ojos morados esmeralda se veían vacios y sin alma

Amy: Sonic el fue quien me salvo, te lo agradezco mucho pero nos podrías decir tu nombre?

? : Claro con gusto, yo soy Lightning, Lightning the Hedgehog

Sonic: No te he visto antes? Tu cara me resulta familiar

Empecé a hacer morisquetas y Lightning las copiaba como si fuera un espejo

Sonic: Bueno, no me acuerdo en donde te he visto

Los demás llegaron al lugar y Lightning se presentó otras ves

Luego llegaron Blaze, Cream y Rouge, Lightning se presentó por tercera vez consecutiva

Lightning: Si todos ya están aquí entonces ya puedo explicar que ha pasado

Noté que Shadow le dijo algo a Silver, pero se lo dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo

Tails: Entonces tu sabes por qué paso todo esto?

Lightning: Si, verán se que se oye algo loco pero… yo vengo del futuro

Sonic: (risita) No te preocupes, ya todos estamos acostumbrados a esta clase de cosas

Lightning: (sin soltar ni una expresión facial) En serio?

Sonic: Claro ^^, (cuenta con los dedos) Silver también viene del futuro, Blaze es de otra dimensión, hasta Shadow, míralo él es el resultado del experimento de un científico que al parecer no pudo encontrar el tornillo que le faltaba, lo ves no eres el único diferente

Lightning: Si pero…

Sonic: (interrumpiendo y siguiendo con su discurso) Tails es un genio, Knuckles es fuerte pero tiene un mal temperamento, Amy está obsesionada con migo pero es una buena amiga, Cream es muy dulce pero a veces es algo empalagosa, Rouge tiene una obsesión por las joyas pero creo que más por otra persona…

Sonic dejó de hablar después de 20 minutos mencionando los defectos de sus amigos y se dio cuenta que todos (excepto Lightning que miraba a Sonic seriamente) lo miraban con ira

Sonic: (que ve nada más a Lightning muy serio) Por qué estas así Lightning? ^^

Lightning: (mira sobre el hombro de Sonic) Le digo?

Todos detrás de Sonic asienten con la cabeza, de sus ojos salían fuego de lo molestos que estaban (que mal, para Sonic :D)

Sonic: (algo confundido) A quien le preguntas eso?

Lightning: Hagas lo que hagas no te voltees

Sonic: Por qué? Qué hay de malo que me voltee?

Sonic al darse la vuelta, ignorando la advertencia de Lightning, recibe una cachetada cortesía de Blaze que por el impacto hace que Sonic se voltee a la posición en la que estaba (mirando a Lightning)

Lightning: (serio) Supongo que no te merecías eso verdad?

Sonic lo ignora otra vez y recibe otra cachetada pero esta vez de Amy que lo vuelve a voltear

Lightning: (todavía serio) Supongo que esa tampoco te la merecías

Sonic: Ya puedes dejar de decir eso?

Lightning: Heeeee, no creo que no

Sonic se voltea por tercera vez y recibe esta vez una cachetada de Cream seguida por una de Rouge que lo vuelve a voltear

Sonic: (mareado) Esa si me las merecía (cae al suelo)

Lightning: (pensando) Este no puede ser el verdadero Sonic the Hegdehog (habla) ven déjame ayudarte

Lightning ayuda a Sonic a levantarse

Sonic: Gracias por la ayuda

Lightning: (toma a Sonic por los hombros) Sonic ahora por favor no te voltees

Sonic: Tranquilizante, lo peor ya pasó ^^

Lightning: Yo no estaría tan seguro ¬¬

Sonic se voltea y recibe un golpe en la cabeza por Knuckles, uno en el estomago por Shadow, unos coletazos en la cara por Tails y Silver usando sus poderes lo levanta a 5 metros de altura y lo deja caer (Combo Bracer XD)

Knuckles: (enojado) ESO TE MERESES POR DECIR TODO ESO!

Sonic: (tirado en el piso) Pero si dije la verdad!

Lightning: No debiste decir eso -_-'

Todos se preparaban para golpear a Sonic otra vez cuando Lightning usando su súper velocidad se puso entre Sonic y la turba enfurecida (alias los mejores amigos de Sonic) y los detuvo, todos quedaron boquiabiertos (más Sonic al ver que Lightning era aquel resplandor morado más rápido que el sonido)

Shadow: Tu eres esa cosa morada que nos tumbó hace pocas horas!

Tails: Wow, primera vez que veo algo más rápido que mi hermano!

Knuckles: (dirigiéndose a Sonic) Sonic como te quedó el ojo al ver que ya no eres la cosa viva más rápida del planeta? (empieza a reí hasta más no poder)

Sonic: (enojado) Al menos sigo siendo más guapo que cierto equidna con el que estoy hablando

Knuckles deja de reír frente a esa declaración, se da media vuelta y se va caminando, luego de unos minutos en donde todo el mundo se relajó un poco

Lightning: Ok, ya que todos están más calmados puedo comenzar a explicar que es lo que ha ocurrido

Todos se empiezan a mirar y luego miran a Lightning y asienten con la cabeza

Lightning: Muy bien, como ya dije yo vengo del futuro, no como el futuro de Silver, de un futuro en donde Eggman de algún modo se apoderó de las Chaos Emeralds y de las Sol Emeralds usando sus poderes para conquistar toda la tierra, convirtiéndola en su imperio llamado Eggmanland

Lightning se detiene un momento al ver que todos estaban sorprendidos

Lightning: Si tienen alguna pregunta díganla y yo les responderé

Sonic: (levantando su mano) Y qué hemos hecho nosotros al respecto?

Lightning: Bueno muchos de ustedes no lo querrán oír

Todos: (Gritando) DILO YA!

Lightning se cae de espalda y dice:

Lightning: Esta bien, pero será mejor que se sienten esto tomará un tiempo

Lightning con estas palabras traga saliva, y comenzó a relatar los eventos que ocurrirán en el futuro

Lightning: En la batalla final contra Eggman fueron ayudados por un Ente que utilizaba la Máscara del Destino, todos y cada uno de ustedes peleó con valor, pero… La malvada máquina de Eggman que funcionaba con el poder de las Chaos y Sol Emeralds, era más fuerte que toda su fuerza combinada, era tan fuerte que atrapó a Cream, a Big the Cat y a Rouge, y dejó muy mal heridos a Shadow, a Silver, a Knuckles y a Tails, por otra parte… Blaze y el Ente combinaron sus poderes en un ataque dirigido a Eggman, pero… fue en vano, Eggman disparó un cañón que utilizaba el poder de las esmeraldas para desintegrar todo a su paso, el rayo por desgracia dio justo en su blanco, desapareciendo de la faz de la Tierra a Blaze y al Ente, y así quedando solo dos de sus objetivos con vida, Amy y Sonic, Sonic atacó el cañón del robot y Amy destruyó una de las piernas con su Piko-Piko Hammer , haciendo que el robot se desplomara, pero éste se levantó repentinamente del suelo, cuando Sonic y Amy se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, Eggman cargó el cañón para otro ataque, para acabar con la vida de los erizos, cuando el cañón se disparó (Lightning se tapa la cara y aguantando las ganas de llorar) Sonic apartó a Amy, quedando solo él en la trayectoria del cañón, silenciando la vida del erizo y…

Lightning se detuvo por segunda vez al oír el llanto de Cream causado por la historia

Cream: (llorando) Por favor ya para

Amy: (consolando a Cream) Cream tranquilízate tenemos que seguir oyendo la historia de Lightning para saber que ocurrió después

Cream: (llorando más fuerte) Es que es muy horrible

Lightning toca suavemente a Cream por la espalda, cuando Cream se voltea ve que Lightning está en cuclillas con los brazos extendidos ofreciéndole un abrazo a Cream, viendo esto, Cream acepta el abrazo de Lightning el cual le dice:

Lightning: Se que sientes, yo también lo he vivido en carne propia, pero ante estas situaciones tenemos que ser más fuertes de lo normal por el bien de nuestros seres queridos (mira a Cream frente a frente, tomándola de los hombros) prométeme una cosa, pase lo que pase serás fuerte para afrontar la situación está bien?

Cream: (dejando de llorar y secando sus lágrimas) Está bien, te lo prometo

Todos quedaron sorprendidos frente a la actitud tan amable y cariñosa de un erizo que apenas conocen y no muestra sentimiento alguno

Lightning: (suspira) Si no quieren que siga con el relato, lo comprenderé

Sonic: (mirando a todos) Creo que será mejor que sigas de una vez

Lightning asiente con la cabeza y sigue su historia

Lightning: Ok… Amy escapó del lugar, cargando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a un inconsciente Tails ayudada por Knuckles, Shadow y Silver salieron del lugar con las fuerzas que les quedaban y Rouge de algún modo escapó de las garras de Eggman tiempo después, luego pasé 7 años entrenando, mi puntería y mi Control Chaos las perfeccione con la ayuda de Shadow, mi autocontrol, paciencia y mi telequinesia las mejoré con la ayuda de Silver, mis conocimientos y habilidades sobre las máquinas las aprendí con la ayuda de Tails y mis habilidades de ocultarme a simple vista y jamás ser detectado las aprendí gracias a Rouge, luego en mi cumpleaños número 15 estaba todo listo para que algún valiente viajara a través del tiempo para evitar el horrible futuro que vivíamos día a día, yo me ofrecí como voluntario, my madre trató de detenerme pero no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad de remediar todo ese caos, me embarqué en el viaje a través del tiempo, cuando llegué noté que el tiempo era pésimo así que busqué refugio pero cuando caminaba vi a la distancia una pequeña casa que se incendiaba así que con mi velocidad fui directo a ella y luego… ya saben el resto, jamás olvidaré la endemoniada risa de ese desgraciado Eggman al presenciar su nefasta victoria (Lightning en ese momento suelta una lágrima que cae al suelo)

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos tratando de asimilar todo lo que Lightning había contado, hasta que Sonic rompió el silencio

Sonic: Y tu como sabes todo esto?

Lightning: Porque yo lo tuve que presenciar todo, eso fue cuando yo tenía 8 años y todavía lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer

Tails: Pero… que tiene que ver eso con el desastre que presenciamos algunos minutos atrás?

Lightning: Para serte sincero, no lo sé, eres un chico listo Tails deberías saber que relaté eso para que supieran el ¿por qué? Por el cual vine

De repente Shadow como si nada se retira del lugar, Sonic al ver al erizo negro yéndose con velocidad se acerca a él y lo toma del hombro

Sonic: Shadow a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Shadow: Suéltame, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que oír la absurda historia de una rata morada del futuro

En ese momento Lightning con su súper velocidad se acerca a los dos y separa la mano de Sonic del hombro de Shadow

Lightning: Sonic déjalo en paz de esto me encargo yo (se dirige a Shadow) Shadow, se porque estás molesto, estás arto de oír una y otra vez de que todos te pueden vencer y por oír de mi que fuiste derrotado por un huevo parlante…

Shadow se ponía cada vez más enojado con cada palabra que decía Lightning

Shadow: (hirviendo de rabia) Y cómo sabemos qué dices la verdad?

Lightning: (con una voz retadora) Ves como tratas de cambiar el tema ante una situación en la que sabes que lo que digo, cada palabra, es cierto?

Shadow sin decir nada forma una Lanza Chaos en sus manos y la arroja hacia Lightning el cual la agarra a 5 centímetros de su rostro la ve por un segundo, la carga más de poder y la arroja de vuelta a Shadow el cual la esquiva y la Lanza cargada impacta contra una gran roca haciéndola polvo

Shadow: (muy enojado) Cómo hiciste eso? Cargaste más de poder chaos a la Lanza

Lightning: Tú me enseñaste a hacer eso, además a mi no me gustan las Lanzas, prefiero (lanza una estrella ninja creada con poder chaos que roza la cara de Shadow) las estrellas

Lightning lanza una ráfaga de Estrellas Chaos hacia Shadow y este las esquiva, da un salto en el aire y se posiciona atrás de Lightning

Shadow: (preparando un golpe y gritando) YA ERES MIO!

Lightning: (dándose vuelta rápidamente y elevando a Shadow por los aires con sus poderes telepáticos) En serio creíste que no me percataría de eso, Shadow nuca creí que tú más que nadie callera en una simple provocación, en el futuro, cuando entrenábamos, tú me decías "Si te dejas provocar solo causarás tu perdición" y sé muy bien que tú lo sabes (lo suelta y la da la espalda)

Shadow: (viendo como Lightning se aleja dándole la espalda) Vuelve aquí, no he terminado contigo (se levanta y se dirige corriendo a Lightning) no dejaré que me derrotes tan fácilmente (le da un golpe pero Lightning ni se inmuta y se da la vuelta)

Lightning: (lo empuja con su pie hacia el suelo) No voy a seguir peleando una batalla que ya gané (le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse)

Shadow: (se levanta por sí solo e invoca una Espada Chaos y cegado por la ira se la clava en el pecho a Lightning y calmándose) No, que he hecho…

Lightning: Con que eso es lo que haces cuando pierdes, matar a tu enemigo

Shadow se da la vuelta y ve que Lightning tiene en la mano una Espada Chaos pero de color morado

Shadow: (sorprendido) Cómo hiciste eso?

Lightning: Es una ilusión que cree con mi gran velocidad (llamando a Shadow con sus dedos), ven no querías pelea?

Shadow corre hacia Lightning y cuando da su primer golpe con la espada Lightning lo bloquea con su Espada Chaos morada y la espada de Shadow se rompe en mil pedazos al impactar, luego Lightning lo derriba con una onda telequinética y pone su espada a 5 centímetros de la cara de Shadow

Lightning: Shadow acéptalo ya te he ganado

Shadow se derrumba en el piso

Shadow: No puede ser… he perdido contra un adolecente de 15 años

Lightning: (ayuda a levantar a Shadow y le extiende la mano en señal de amistad) como extrañaba entrenar contigo ¿amigos?

Shadow: (dejando su orgullo a un lado le da la mano a Lightning con una sonrisa) Peleaste bien, me encantaría que entrenaras con migo algún otro día

Lightning: Claro estaría encantado

En conclusión, ha llegado un nuevo amigo a Green Hill y del futuro, pero oculta muchos secretos que iremos descubriendo poco a poco, quien lo diría la primera persona que hacer que Shadow se trague su orgullo (sin mencionar que lo derrotó 2 veces seguidas y sin el menor esfuerzo XD), Lightning traerá felicidad a más de una persona en esta historia (a pesar de que no demuestra sentimientos ni emociones)

Shadow: Podemos dar de cuenta que esto nunca paso?

Lightning: No estaría tan seguro, Sonic lo grabó todo

Shadow ve muy enojado a Sonic quien grababa de cerca todo lo que pasaba

Sonic: Genial esto irá a Youtube (risa incontrolable) se llamará "Shadow se traga su orgullo con un vaso de Lightning"

Shadow: (persiguiendo a Sonic) Vuelve aquí maldito, te sacaré los recuerdos a golpes!

Lightning solo miró como se alejaban por el horizonte

Lightning: -_-' Se nota que mi padre y mi tío jamás maduraron

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Reencuentro con un amigo

Cap.2: Reencuentro con un amigo

(Narra Lightning):

Era de día… o al menos eso recuerdo, me encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en la copa de un gran árbol, luego me despierta una voz muy conocida susurrándome al oído

Cream: (susurrándole al oído) Lightning es hora de despertar…

Lightning: (dormido) Mamá no quiero ir al campo de entrenamiento hoy… 5 minutos más

Luego pude oír otra voz conocida gritando desde la base del árbol

Sonic: (gritándole la Cream) Cream, ¿estás seguro de que estás aquí? No lo veo por ningun lado

Me desperté al oír eso, rápidamente le tapo la boca a Cream y le digo

Lightning: Shhhh… Vamos a darle una pequeña sorpresa

Cream solo lo mira y asiente con la cabeza

Lightning: Ok, ahora dile que…

Sonic, esperando la respuesta de Cream, empieza a hablar con el mismo

Sonic: (recostado del árbol) Ya espero encontrarlo… le daré una gran sorpresa

Cream: (desde la copa del árbol) Sonic… Lightning no está aquí, solo era un mapache

Sonic: Cream No se preocupe, vamos a seguir buscando

Lightning: Muy bien ahora baja y dile que…

Cream baja del árbol y siguiendo las instrucciones de Lightning le dice a Sonic

Cream: Sonic creo que pude ver a Lightning en el techo de esa vieja casa

Sonic: Qué casa Cream no la veo? (Empieza a mover la cabeza a todos lados)

Cream: (señalando una pequeña cabaña a la orilla de un lago) En esa Sonic

En eso llegan Tails y Knuckles

Tails: (cansado) Sonic… Ya buscamos por todas partes, no está ni en Station Square, ni en los puertos de Soleanna y tampoco está en South Island

Knuckles: No está en Angel Island, ni en East Island y Silver y Blaze nos dijeron que no está en Fire Kingdom (Nota: como no se sabe todavía el nombre de la dimensión de Blaze yo la llamare Fire Kingdom, aclarado esto volvamos con la Historia)

Tails: Ya no sabemos dónde buscar!

Sonic: Amigos no se preocupen, Cream lo avistó en el tejado de esa cabaña (señala la pequeña cabaña junto al lago) vamos

Al llegar al lugar ven que es una pequeña cabaña cubierta de un manto de polvo y con telarañas, todas las ventanas estaban rotas y daba un leve escalofrío cuando la mirabas

Sonic: Que raro, nunca había visto antes esta cabaña y he pasado muchas veces por aquí… Bueno entremos

Tails: (algo asustado) Espera Sonic, no se supone que Lightning está en el techo?

Sonic: Tienes razón Tails, bueno (pone su mano en el hombro de Tails) ve por Lightning, al menos claro que… tengas miedo

Tails al oír eso último se molestó un poco y sin decir nada salió volando hacia el tejado de la cabaña

Cuando Tails llega al tejado solo encuentra una nota escrita con lapicero morado (Slenderman XD)

Tails: (descendiendo del tejado) Sonic solo encontré esto (le da la nota a Sonic)

Sonic: Hmmm… una nota, vamos a ver que dice (empieza a leer la nota) "Si lo que piensan es molestarme, pues están demasiado lejos de su objetivo, si piensan maltratarme piénsenlo otra vez y si me quieren encontrar pues entren a mi morada… si se atreven

-Lightning "

Cream: Pobre Lightning...

Shadow: (caminando hacia ellos) Después de lo que nos contó ayer, no me sorprende

Sonic: Shadow cómo sabias qué…?

Shadow: Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es encontrar a Lightning… qué están esperando? (camina hacia la puerta de la cabaña y esta se abre sola) vienen o no?

Todos asienten con la cabeza y se adentran a las fauces del lobo (por decirlo de algún modo XD) mientras tanto una sobra los ve desde la distancia

?: Por fin te encuentro escurridizo erizo morado y veo que tienes nuevos amigos, pues espero que el viaje en el tiempo no te borrara la memoria, y que recuerdes a tu mejor amigo (se da la vuelta), vendré por ti en otro momento Lightning the Hedgehog

Volviendo con Sonic y los demás, ya estaban en lo que parece ser un recibidor, uno muy grande en comparación con el tamaño de la cabaña desde afuera

Knuckles: Imposible, como es que este lugar sea tan grande y a la vez pequeño?

Shadow: Esta es una ilusión de profundidad… y es una bien hecha

Tails: Es increible!

Cream: (abrazando el brazo de Tails) Tengo un poco de miedo

Sonic: Bien, nos separaremos y buscaremos en todos los rincones de la casa… Tails, Cream y Knuckles se encargarán de buscar a Lightning en el piso de arriba, Shadow, tú y yo nos encargaremos de la planta baja y el sótano, todos listos? En marcha

Todos se dirigieron a sus lugares y empezaron a buscar, mientras tanto, cierto erizo morado los veía a todos desde una viga en lo más alto del techo

Lightning: Ya es hora… (Salta de la viga)

Shadow: (desde cierta distancia) Ya sabía que estabas tramando algo… Vamos dímelo de una vez

Lightning: Estoy tratando de asustar a Sonic para que me deje de seguir

Shadow: Y por qué quieres que Sonic te deje de seguir?

Lightning: Es complicado…

Shadow: No será porque al hacer contacto con él podría cambiar tú futuro?

Lightning: Parece que eres el único que entiende las complicaciones de viajar en el tiempo

Shadow: Si cambias algo aquí el futuro puede cambiar de una manera drástica, qué tan complicado es entender eso?

Lightning: Esa sería una forma resumida de entenderlo

Shadow: Deberías ocultarte, alguien viene, pero ten en cuenta que si no has desaparecido es que estas cumpliendo lo que tenías destinado a hacer, solo piénsalo muy bien antes de hacer una estupidez

Lightning: (pensamientos) Lo hago todos los días, no te preocupes… ( Un salto y se oculta en el segundo piso)

En ese momento llega Sonic

Sonic: Shadow, con quien estabas ablando?

Shadow: Eso no te importa…

Sonic: Bien… Solo sigue buscando

Shadow solo se da la vuelta y se dirige a una habitación, en ese momento Lightning iba a hacer su pequeña jugarreta a Sonic, cuando por su cabeza pasaban las palabras de Shadow

Lightning: Ya no se qué hacer…

Mientras tanto, Tails buscaba en una gran habitación y hablaba consigo mismo

Tails: Bien parece que no está aquí… Donde podrá estar?

En ese momento un chirrido muy fuerte hace que el pobre zorro se asuste

Tails: (Mirando a todos lados muy asustado) Qu…qu…quien está ahí? Muy bien Tails cálmate, recuerda que los fantasmas no existen, solo son las tablas de madera, que la humedad y los cambios de temperatura hacen que crujan, si eso es

De repente se oyen unos pasos acercándose a Tails

Tails: (Muerto de miedo) Ya… quien quiera que seas no es gracioso! Cálmate amigo, seguro debe ser el eco de las pisadas de los demás que retumban en las paredes, eso debe ser (se tranquiliza un poco), es hora de que busque en otro sitio

Cuando Tails se preparaba para irse nota que la puerta de un viejo ropero está abierta (Narnia XD)

Tails: Que extraño, no recuerdo haber dejado abierto este ropero

Tails se acerca hacia el ropero y antes de cerrarlo, Cream salta de las profundidades del ropero con una sábana blanca disfrazada de fantasma

Cream: Boooooooooo ...

Tails: Un ... un ... un ...

Tails solo sonríe y su cuerpo se pone blanco como la nieve y cae de espaldas inconsciente al piso (pobre XD)

Cream: (Preocupada y quitándose la sábana) O por Chaos, creo que me excedí un poco

Mientras Tails se recupera de la pequeña bromita de Cream, Veamos que hace nuestro querido equidna (para no llamarlo de otra forma XD)

Mientras un confundido Lightning desidia su siguiente acción y un pobre Tails yacía en los cuidados de una muy apenada Cream XD, un muy asustado Knuckles se hallaba caminando por uno de los múltiples pasillos de la casa, con linterna en mano (sacada de quien sabe donde XD) revisaba temerosamente cada esquina

Knuckles: Por qué tuve que venir a ayudar a Sonic? De haber sabido que caminaría por un lugar tan espeluznante como este, hubiera preferido quedarme en Angel Island cuidando la Master Emerald (dijo muy asustado el pobre equidna XD)

Luego de esta pequeña conversación que tuvo consigo mismo, Knuckles entra a una habitación en donde, casualmente, se escondía Lightning pensando en cómo disculparse con todos por todas las molestias que les ha causados

Knuckles: Aghhh… Para que me molesto en buscar? Ya he buscado en 20 habitaciones y el resultado es el mismo, sin rastros de Lightning

Lightning: (en su mente) Esa voz… Debe ser Knuckles y por el tono en el que habla yo diría que ya está asustado, sería malo de mi parte que lo asustara más

Mientras Lightning pensaba como salir de la habitación sin que Knuckles se diera cuenta, el equidna ve como unas púas moradas se movían de un lado a otro detrás de unas cajas

Knuckles: AJAAAA… Lightning se que estas aquí muéstrate y hagamos esto por las buenas o contaré hasta 5 y lo haremos por las malas…1…2…

Lightning: (pensamientos) Si este equidna cree que me intimida de esa manera pues le daré una probada de su propia medicina…

Knuckles: (acercándose hacia donde se encontraba Lightning) 3…4…No digas que no te lo advertí

Con estas palabras Knuckles se abalanza por encima de las cajas

Knuckles: (apretando fuertemente a "Lightning") Toma esto por hacerme venir hasta aquí!

Knuckles al darse cuenta que lo que tiene entre sus brazos es un pequeño peluche con la forma de Lightning, 50 veces menor al tamaño del erizo, se detuvo y tomó lo primero que se cruzó en su camino, que resultó ser una aspiradora XD

Knuckles: (poniéndose la aspiradora estilo Caza-fantasmas XD y gritando) Sal de donde quiera que estés Lightning, o lo pagarás caro!

Sin previo aviso una mano toca el hombro de Knuckles, este asustado se da rápidamente la vuelta y con los ojos cerrados empieza a aspirar

Knuckles: Toma Esto!

Lightning: (con Knuckles aspirándole la nariz XD, dijo enojado) Ya basta! (Se quita la aspiradora de la nariz)

Knuckles: (enojado) Por qué me asustas de esa forma?

Lightning: (Un poco apenado) Lo siento… No fue mi intención (Pero que mentira XD)

Knuckles: Por qué nos obligaste a entrar en esta casa?

Lightning: En primer lugar yo no los obligue y en segundo lugar que pensabas hacer con esa aspiradora?

Knuckles: (soltando rápidamente la aspiradora) Eso no te importa!

Lightning: Bueno ya que estas aquí me puedes ayudar a encontrar los otros

Knuckles: Para que les hagas lo mismo que a mí? Ni loco!

Lightning: (Facepalm) Ya te dije que no fue mi intención

Knuckles: De todas maneras, no te creo

Lightning: Está bien, si me ayudas prometo que te dejaré golpearme en la cara una vez

Knuckles: Y que estamos esperando? Vamos a buscar a los demás (dijo muy animado y sale corriendo de la habitación)

Rayo: (suspiro) No le tomó ni un segundo en decidirse, se ve que no cambiará nada -_-'

Dejando a esta pareja-dispareja XD, volvamos a ver cómo está el pobre Tails

Mientras los demás buscaban a Lightning por toda la casa, Tails se recuperaba de la pequeña broma de Cream, cuando el pequeño zorro se despierta solo puede divisar una cálida sombra que le colocaba una toalla húmeda en la frente

Tails: (despertando y viento la sombra que lo cuidaba) Es… un ángel…

Cream: (sin escuchar los mormullos de Tails y dándole la espalda) Ay Tails, perdóname solo te quería hacer una bromita, no pensé que te desmallarías del susto…

Tails: (despertando al 100%) Oye y quien dice que estaba asustado?

Cream: (dándose la vuelta y viendo que Tails se levantaba del suelo) Tails... (Abrasa a Tails) Gracias a Chaos que estás bien, te prometo que no te volveré a hacer bromas como esa

Tails: No te preocupes Cream, ya estoy mucho mejor

Los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, un poco sonrojados se van acercando el uno al otro, Tails corresponde el abrazo de Cream y cada vez más sonrojados se acercan un poco más

Cream: Tails ...

Ambos cierran los ojos y cuando estaban a solo centímetros de un cálido beso, son interrumpidos por una voz muy familiar

Lightning: (viéndolos desde la puerta de la habitación) Se que estoy interrumpiendo algo importante pero… no son algo jóvenes para eso?

Knuckles: (detrás de Lightning) Saluden están en cámara escondida (empieza a reír como loco)

Lightning: (Indiferente) Knuckles ya cállate ...

Tails y Cream viendo lo que estaba pasando se separaron rápidamente y se pusieron rojos como tomates

Tails: Qué hacen aquí?

Lightning: Yo te debería preguntar eso… pero si quieren saber los buscaba a los dos (señala a Cream y a Tails)

Crema: Para que nos buscabas?

Knuckles: (parando de reír) Lightning lo quiere reunir a todos para…

Lightning: (interrumpiendo a Knuckles) Para decirles algo que se enterarán después

Knuckles: (rascándose la nariz) Si tu lo dices…

Lightning: Bueno, ya encontramos a 2 nos faltan 2

Shadow: (entrando a la habitación) Cerras decir que te falta uno… qué está pasando aquí?

Lightning: No pasa nada, solo hablábamos con Tails y Cream

Shadow: A si? Y qué eran todos esos gritos?

Knuckles: (sacando una cámara de la nada) Shadow tienes que ver esto

En ese momento Lightning con su súper velocidad le quita la cámara a Knuckles

Lightning: Solo es mi vieja cámara que Knuckles encontró

Shadow: Y para qué querías mostrarme eso equidna idiota?

Knuckles: Oye ...

Shadow: Me adelantaré para buscar a Sonic (sale de la habitación)

Lightning: Ok

Knuckles: Oye vuelve aquí (se va corriendo detrás de Shadow)

Lightning, al ver que Knuckles se retira detrás de Shadow, le da la cámara a Tails

Lightning: Has lo que quieras con ella

Tails: Hablas en serio?

Lightning: Yo siempre hablo en serio, además, eso hacen los amigos

Tails y Cream ven como Lightning sale de la habitación, de repente Lightning se da la vuelta

Lightning: Vienen o no?

Tails y Cream se levantaron y lo siguieron

Como pueden ver Lightning ya ha encontrado a 4 de las personas que buscaba, dejando de lado esto, veamos que está haciendo Sonic

Sonic se encontraba caminando por el extenso sótano de la casa, muy despreocupado como siempre y teniendo una conversación muy entretenida con sigo mismo

Sonic: No puedo creer que Lightning construyera esta casa de un día para otro, ya puedo ver que es bastante rápido, digo, no es que esté celoso pero… cómo es que es más rápido que yo? Todavía no logro entender eso…

Shadow: (caminando detrás de él) No será porque los años ya te están afectando?

Sonic: (mirando por encima de su hombro) De qué hablas Shadow? Solo tengo 16 años

Shadow: Si pero he podido notar en estos últimos meses que te cuesta más llegar a tu máxima velocidad

Sonic: Si… tienes algo de razón, pero no sé porque pasa eso

Shadow: No te preocupes, no debe ser nada grave

Sonic: Oye cambiando de tema, ya has encontrado rastros de Lightning?

Shadow no respondió a eso solo siguió caminando, luego llegaron a una habitación donde en el medio se encontraba Lightning parado de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados

Sonic: Lightning por fin te encuentro

Lightning: (sin darse vuelta) Y ahora que quieres de mi?

Sonic: Solo quería decirte que…

Lightning: (interrumpiendo a Sonic) Espera… Será mejor hablar en otro sitio

Sonic: Está bien…

Lightning: Sal de aquí, en el recibidor encontrarás a los demás y oye…

Sonic: Si…

Lightning: Diles que lo lamento por todo lo que pasaron por mí (dijo muy apenado)

Sonic: Está bien… Y donde nos encontraremos?

Lightning: Ve al pico más alto de Green Hills a las 7:00 de la mañana y no llegues tarde

Sonic solo levantó el pulgar y se fue corriendo

Lightning: (viendo que Shadow se retiraba) Espera Shadow… gracias por el consejo que me diste, se ve que todavía tienes la sabiduría que te dio el Dr. Robotnik

Shadow al oír ese nombre se preparaba para irse muy enogado pero

Lightning: Y la bondad que aprendiste de Maria… Solo puedo decirte que gracias

Shadow: ( con una leve sonrisa) No te preocupes… Acuérdate de que el lunes tienes entrenamiento con migo y… te tengo una sorpresa… te espero

Lightning: Descuida, allí estaré

Shadow se retira de la habitación, mientras tanto una sombra se desplaza por la oscuridad de la habitación

Lightning: Ya sé que estas aquí sal de una vez

De las sombras sale un gato con el pelo largo y blanco su cara estaba dividida en dos colores, negro y blanco (es un gato quimera), con unos lentes estilo John Lennon y su ropa era totalmente negra

?: Al fin nos reencontramos Lightning the Hedgehog espero que no hayas olvidado a tu mejor amigo

Lightning: Por que lo haría Marcus the Cat?

Un nuevo personaje a llegado al pueblo, este tal Marcus dice ser el mejor amigo de Lightning, eso será verdad o solo es una simple referencia a un antiguo rival… Lo descubriremos en el próximo cap.

Continuará...


End file.
